plagueincfandomcom-20200223-history
USA
|image = Image:USA.png |imagewidth = 200 |caption = The USA as seen in Plague Inc: Evolved |Row 1 title = Info |Row 1 info = A rich, urban country. Typically has a balanced climate. |Row 2 title = Population |Row 2 info = 316,128,839(Human) 4,153(Ape) |Row 3 title = Flasks |Row 3 info = 10 |Row 4 title = land border |Row 4 info = Yes (Borders: Canada, Mexico) |Row 5 title = Airports |Row 5 info = Yes (Links: All countries with airports) |Row 6 title = Seaports |Row 6 info = Yes (Links: Brazil, Caribbean, Egypt, UK, Russia, C. America |Row 7 title = City cam location |Row 7 info = Liberty Island, New York City }}The USA is a rich country with a balanced climate in North America. The USA has a border link with Canada and Mexico. It has a total of around 316 million people in-game. If the player starts in the USA while playing the Necroa Virus, the game may say that a company named DarkWater created the Necroa Virus; They are a fictional American research team. Travel links Airport Links: (All existing Airports) Canada, Mexico, Brazil, South Africa, Egypt, India, China, Australia, New Zealand, Iceland, Indonesia, Russia, Japan, France, Germany, Italy, Spain, Saudi Arabia, and UK Seaport Links: Brazil, Egypt,Caribbean, UK, Central America, and Russia Tips *As the USA is a rich country with a balanced climate, it is not required to evolve abilities such as Heat Resistance 1 and Cold Resistance 1 in order to excel in this country. Like other rich countries, the United States has a well-funded health care system, and thus it is inadvisable to start in the country, as it may take an incredibly long time to infect even a small population. The only definite exception to this rule is if the player wants to win achievements for DarkWater when playing as the Necroa Virus. Nevertheless, it is imperative that that the player purchases Drug Resistance 1, as well as Drug Resistance 2 in Mega Brutal and Brutal difficulties. Gallery US Normal.png|City cam of the United States during business as usual USA disrupted.png|City cam of the United States while generally disrupted. US Disorder.png|City cam of the United States in widespread disorder US Anarchy.png|City cam of the United States in anarchy. Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 6.29.21 PM.png|United States completely destroyed US City Cams.gif|Animated gif of three city cams (click to view animation). USA President taken ill.png|USA President illness popup Trivia *Despite Alaska being part of the United States, it is actually part of Canada in Plague Inc. (and Pandemic 2). Alaska is not part of the USA anymore, as the Canadians somehow acquired it via a treaty called the "Hay-Herbert Treaty." This was a joke put in by the game designers because an error in the game made it impossible for Alaska to be part of the USA. **Also, Hawaii is not seen anywhere on the map, even though it is also part of the United States. It was most likely too small for the map. **Other islands also don't seem to appear on the map. These include, but are not limited to, Taiwan, the Kuril Islands, and the Falkland Islands. *This country becomes rural and poor in Mirror Earth. *Compared to most City Cams, the United States is one of the few countries to not have its City Cam set in the country's capital, as it is set in New York, and the capital of the US is actually Washington, D.C. Other examples of this are Brazil, Canada and Peru. Category:Countries Category:Rich Countries Category:Urban Countries Category:Countries with a balanced climate Category:Countries with land borders Category:Countries with seaports Category:Countries with airports Category:Countries in North America